The Hunted
by shade0
Summary: During the Jedi Purge this story chronicles the final moments of the Great Masters. If you have an idea pop it on the review board and I'll add a chapter. Easily manageable, each chapter focuses on one Jedi.
1. Default Chapter

Adi  
  
High above the treetops on the Wookiee home world of Kashyyyk, Adi Gallia sat inside her make shift quarters, meditating. Her body was at one with the Force, the objects around her levitating at a perfect harmony. The Kashyykian night sky was rich with the aroma of the rainforest, the tropical surface of the planet that was deadly as much as it was beautiful. The tendrils of her spirit sunk deeper into the Force as she let it heal her wounds, and calm her mind. Three years of this treacherous war, she thought. The Clone Army, a Jedi Knight at the head of each battalion, had fought the Separatist army with barely a good night's rest. This was it. Count Dooku had taken Kashyyyk in an act of military desperation, and decided to make a final stand. Master Yoda himself had come to oversee the final victory of the Republic. Peace would be restored...  
  
And then it hit her.  
  
The Force sent a shock that radiated through her body, exploding at her head. Adi's concentration was lost, and she fell from her levitation. Her medpacs, her lightsaber and her comm unit all fell to the durasteel floor with a loud thud. Adi's head spun as she struggled to recount what she had just seen. It was as if the Force had become tainted. As Adi tried reaching into it, she felt only pulses of dark energy, radiating from a place far away...  
  
Coruscant.  
The Supreme Chancellor, laughing manically.  
Master Windu's dead body.  
The boy. The Chosen One whom they had all put so much faith in.  
  
The images flashed in her head. It didn't take a Jedi Master to know what had happened. Adi felt weak inside. She cradled her head with her hands, and removed her tentacle headpiece. The Force had betrayed her. It had kept the Sith hidden from her eyes until it was too late. She reached out, enduring the darkness, and was brought to tears for what she saw.  
  
The Jedi Temple.  
Her former Master, Even Piell, igniting his emerald lightsaber in a desperate attempt to stop the intruders.  
The shock on his face as the hood came off the intruder to reveal Anakin Skywalker.  
His cry of pain, amplified as it echoed through the Force.  
And the he was gone. He simply disappeared.  
  
Adi exhaled deeply. At least her Master had become one with the Force. How could the Council not have seen this? Dark side emotions swept through her like a maelstrom, taunting her. Her comm unit cackled with static, catching her from her dark spiral.  
  
"The Jedi have betrayed us. Eliminate them all."  
  
Palpatine's voice. Bastard. Collecting her lightsaber in haste, pausing only to wipe the tears that ran down her smooth cheek, she ran out of her quarters, across a transparisteel window that overlooked the Clone Army, filing up in squads, preparing to dissect the facility. She could feel their obedience, and their hunger for the Jedi. Careful to evade them, she crept close to the ground. She had to find a way off of this planet. She had to go back to the Council. Wait, was there even a Council left? By now the whole damned place must be smoking wreckage. There was nothing left for her and her Jedi companions but to rally up and make a stand against the army that betrayed them.  
  
Too late.  
  
Clonetroopers rushed through the halls. Adi ignited her scarlet lightsaber and called upon the Force to help guide it into the armor of the troops. She knew she could not hold her position. This was all happening so fast...  
  
Squad after squad came rushing out, pinning her against the wall.  
  
"Jedi Master Adi Gallia. You have been convicted of treason and have been sentenced to immediate execution."  
  
What was the use in fighting? Adi thought of all the Jedi she would be joining. Perhaps she would see her apprentice Siri again. She could tell the young girl how sorry she was for causing her to run away. She could see her old master again, and many of her close friends who sat with her on the Council.  
  
"So be it." Adi closed her eyes as she gave herself to the Force. 


	2. The Hunted: Chapter2

Kit Fisto and Aayla  
  
"The Jedi have betrayed us. Eliminate them all."  
  
The impact of these words hit Kit worse than any physical wound could. It felt as if his heart was cut in half. All the blind trust I put in democracy. He hated himself for trusting the conniving old man. All those arguments he had had with Master Yoda defending him. Everything he had believed in for the past thirteen years had been a lie. The war was a fraud. His companion Jedi, to whom he held an unspoken attraction, placed a soothing hand on his.  
  
"Do you feel them coming?"  
  
Kit Fisto turned to Aayla Secura. His opaque eyes that had once held so much pride in them now looked old and worn.  
  
"Yes. There is nothing we can do now."  
  
"We can fight." The Twi'lek girl sent a wave of reassurance through the Force. "The Force will guide us."  
  
"No...Aayla, the Force has lied to us. It has betrayed us!"  
  
"No Kit. It is our own fault. We were too close-minded, too confident in ourselves to see this coming. There is nothing left to do now but accept our consequences..."  
  
"Aayla..." Kit's hearts burned with uncertainty as years of training struggled to withhold the emotion called love. He pushed it aside. What difference did it make? "There's something you need to know...I..."  
  
Aayla, as if she knew what he was about to say, placed a finger on his lips.  
  
"Me too, Kit. Me too."  
  
A small flame in Kit's hearts roared as the two shared their first kiss. Of course neither of them were really sure how to do it, but they had seen enough on the holos to have a general idea. The biggest mistake the Jedi made was to forbid attachment, Kit thought. How could something that made one feel so strong ever turn towards the dark side? Their lips retreated hastily as the door to their quarters opened. In the hands of his love, standing against the impenetrable shadow of death that lay before him, Kit saw. He saw the beautiful sunset of Mon Calamari outside his window. He saw the massive krayt falcons as they soared majestically in the violet sky. He saw Aayla's eyes, and saw the undying love of his companion, and was reassured knowing that in death they would be together for an eternity. After one last kiss, they drew their lightsabers, emerald and azure. As the clonetroopers opened fire they moved to deflect the blaster bolts. The two moved in perfect unison, and for a while it seemed they were invincible, until overwhelming numbers proved victorious once again. Kit heard a laugh – and later realized it came from him. He allowed himself to laugh again. Here, at the end of things, he had everything he had ever wanted. On the ever-growing plane of the Force, two stars went out in a magnificent nebula, the final dance of the lovers. Jedi far, far away heard the laugh of Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura as they passed from one world to the other, hand in hand. 


	3. The Hunted: Chapter 3

Plo Koon  
  
The six-foot Dorin paced back and forth in the Council chamber. Only few of the council remained. Standing with him was his colleague Ki-Adi- Mundi. Mere minutes ago, they watched as the Republic became everything it had sworn itself against, as the Chancellor declared himself Emperor, with the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker at his side, the last "pure" Jedi, as he had claimed. He went on to say that the Jedi were treacherous and corrupt and called for their immediate extermination. Plo Koon knew it was only a matter of time before the doors to their sacred monastery would break down, shattering the foundations laid by their ancestors tens of thousands of years ago... because of him.  
  
His old friend was a fool. How he wished to bring Qui-Gon Jinn back to see what his protégé had become. Damned fool. This is all your fault. Plo called upon the Force for strength, but felt as if the all-powerful entity had abandoned him. Why couldn't you see? Plo punched a wall in frustration. Anger ebbed through him. His companion sat in a trance-like state, in perfect calm.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Plo Koon let out a bitter laugh. ""We should lock down the facility. Protect the children." Even as he said it, he knew it would make no difference.  
  
Ki-Adi-Mundi scratched his bulbous head. He reached for the intercom:  
  
"Fellow Jedi, it is doubtless you have heard of the news of betrayal, and the tragic death of Master Windu. Although we mourn his loss greatly, there is still much to do. Soon Republic forces will break down the doors to the Temple and kill everyone inside. I advise everybody to gather in the Library as we prepare for lockdown..." he paused. "May the Force be with us..."  
  
When the Republic army finally broke through the doors, Plo Koon was the first thing they saw. The last thing they saw was a swirling blue energy blade of death. Plo could have sworn that the accuracy of the troopers was getting worse and worse. Perhaps it was a downside to cloning... he allowed himself a little amusement. Using the Force he formed a mental wall and pushed it into a squad of a dozen clones. They were knocked back, and fell into unconsciousness as they hit their heads against the wall.  
  
Of course, it didn't really matter how good their shot was. If there were a thousand of them, one of their bullets would surely hit him. Plo tried not to think about it as he continued with the battle at hand. Ki-Adi- Mundi and he stood back to back, a duo that could not be flanked. All around them, children, Knights and Masters alike fell to the ground, never to rise again. Some merely vanished into the Force. Magnificent statues of great Knights shattered, and the carpet became stained with the blood of both sides. Perhaps we can actually win this, Plo thought. But, as if on cue, a dark figure strode through the room. His long, untamed hair fell across his scarred face. He wore the robes of a Jedi, but he had become exactly the opposite. A look of pure malice crossed his face. Ki-Adi-Mundi felt a wave of anger wash away the last of his companion's restraint.  
  
"No!"  
  
But Plo Koon's mind was already made. He charged towards Anakin, blade rose high. He saw Anakin sidestep with impossible agility as he parried his attack. Continuing his onslaught in blind rage, Plo swung his saber with all his might. As if toying with him, the boy simply redirected his attacks, no of which ended up coming close to him. Suddenly he felt a torrent of lightning run down his spine, paralyzing him. He knew it was over. Plo's breathing apparatus shortcircuited, causing his Dorin lungs to fill with poisonous oxygen. Seconds later they distributed the oxygen throughout his bloodstream, causing the veins to rupture and the heart to quicken until it exploded. A cry of agony filled the Temple as a great Jedi Master met his end. 


End file.
